Saukie
Appearance Altering colored hair, skin a soft mix of fragile white and blue tones. Immensely dark defining lips, horns rising above her head and arching downwards then upwards slightly again. Eyes are a bright-white glow with thin eyebrows arching over. A single gold band around her skin-toned tail. Personality Post-Mists of Pandaria: (The Ponytail) Before the events of Pandaria, Saukie (Sai-yoo-key) was faced with severe personality issues. A sense of belonging was something Saukie longed for. It was internal paranoia about herself and others that led her to the outside observing in. In order to find her way in, she constructed a branch of different personalities that would hide her own being behind them. Saukie was the very first personality constructed. "Saukie" was the name of a straw doll given to her by a fish vendor in Shattrath. She kept the doll and it soon gained the name Saukie, a more upbeat alteration of her own name, Sauk'ra.- Coming to Azeroth and falling to the outskirts of socity she dropped the name Sauk'ra and became Saukie. Saukie was everything in personality Sauk'ra failed to do. She became outgoing, brave, and kind to others. Quickly this single personality eroded, and the nice and kind Saukie was easily taken advantage of. In order to fix this, Saukie created "Socks", a mispronunciation of SAUKie. Socks was very angry and imbalanced. A short sanity meter left this part of herself very vulnerable to hatred and disgust. It took a great while to balance Saukie and Socks to create a versatile and self-managing persona. This lasted towards the end of Cataclysm. Mists of Pandaria+: (The Pigtails) After the events of Pandaria (roughly the middle of Siege of Orgrimmar), Saukie became more involved with the organization of Circle. She hosted events, attended more meetings, and established herself as a hostess of the "Circle Ball". Sadness inside crept around her heart, as when everything started to settle down she started to recognize the person behind Saukie. Sauk'ra still existed, hidden by the two frontal personalities.- With Saukie realizing what has been happening with her personality over the years, she hit a total meltdown. With life unfolding around her, she fled to Pandaria. Weeks went by before she eventually found out who she needed to be; she was still Saukie, still Socks, but they were just nicknames given to Sauk'ra. Saukie needed to be 100% herself, and take no masks to hide her true tdentity. Personality: Saukie is extremely outgoing and straightforward. She'll tell you how it is if she believes something is wrong or right. She constantly strives to best herself in every way possible, and deals with negative emotions by joking with them. Rarely ever seen saddened or depressed unless the negativity is placed personally upon her being. She loves to take charge when the opportunity is there, leading herself and others to great victory. While at most times she's absolutely bound to make a few mistakes, Saukie power-houses herself to keep going. Her interests bring out the worst of her; wanting to find out more information usually gets her into trouble, and going to find more information gets her into more trouble! Biography - First Person The wonderful day that Sauk'ra was born marked the day that life was truly brought to the planet of Draenor. The birds sang a beautiful song, flowers were placed around the Medical room, and the people of Talador sang a wonderful melody to the arrival of the very being of love and joy itself!-- That wasn't the exact story of my birth, but it's how I like to remember it. From what I had been told, I was born on a Draenic Communal Shrine on the border to Talador. It happened like this: my birth mother went on the trek with the other Draenei in our town to meet with the Orcs in Nagrand, and about half-way through the travel back to Tuurem it happened. Sauk'ra was born into the world! No middle or last name, all Draenei were children of the light. 'Family' was a term looked down upon when it was discussed in more than one. We were taught by our elders that we were all one family, and were expected to think no differently. That's how I thought of it growing up on Draenor. I grew up mostly in Tuurem, but traveled and stayed in Shattrath a lot to deliver market goods so our village could prosper. Tuurem, from what it once was, was a big producer of fish. Both Saberfish and Crescent Saberfish were popular among Shattrath's market district. Those travels were always the best for me because all of the children from Tuurem would gather up with one, sometimes more, adult(s) and carry the baskets of fish and spices to Shattrath, and also along with some animals to make the journey easier. I lived right next to the stables in Tuurem, they were literally below the house when you looked out the terrace, so it felt like I knew them personally.-- I think it was something along the lines of Pamaan, Pamaan was one of the Innkeepers in Shattrath. He was friends with my birth father, Daneem. They made similar journeys when they were children together to what we did at that time, and so we were able to stay at his Inn. I like to think I lived a good life in Tuurem and Shattrath. As the years passed and went away, word got out that the Orcs had been attacking Draenei establishments. It wasn't clear at the time of who or where it was happening, but the elders in Tuurem somehow knew that we should be leaving immediately. So we did just that and left for Shattrath City one final time, all of the Village that time. Upon arrival to the city, everything seemed normal. Some even chose not to believe that the Orcs were attacking anywhere, and that rebellious Draenei chose to make it up. I didn't get to stay at Pamaan's Inn this time. Nobody knew where he went, but we had a pretty good idea. His family was scattered all around pats of Draenor, so it seemed logical that he would go out to gather them. I never heard of Pamaan again. Because of his absence, we were separated into the houses of the current families living in Shattrath. That was the moment where I disliked the "under one family" rule. I didn't get to stay with my birth mother or father, or anyone I knew personally. As more and more days went by, it seemed inevitable that we would need to leave not just Shattrath, but Draenor. Even with this in mind, we still continued our everyday life, and things stayed just as they were. Nobundo, a former Paladin, had recently joined Velen's inner circle, and spoke of a new vocation: "The understanding of the elements". Shamanism. I attended his lesson that first day, as did about five other people. It was a fairly lengthy lecture about what he was going to teach us, and how to ultimately use it. I continued showing up to his lessons, and more and more Draenei attended each day. I learned how to listen and speak to the elements. Rise water from the lake, pushed fire around from a brazier, expel the fire with wind, and pummel the ground around me. Those lessons opened my eyes into what I had wanted to be one day: anything. I didn't want to be just one thing or one job. I wanted to be anything I wanted to be at any time, but sadly I had no idea if I would live long enough for that to happen. The colossal presence of the Orcs attacking frightened us all, even the ones who didn't believe they were attacking. One day it became apparent that we did indeed need to leave Draenor, and would use Tempest Keep to make that happen. The Draenei were able to seize control of a wing of Tempest Keep labeled the Exodar. Upon arriving there, I saw my family once again. We just exchanged greetings, and that was all, but only because fear had overwhelmed our hearts and minds to the brim. The Exodar prepared to take off, and it seemed smooth until it didn't seem so smooth. The ship shook and spun about, what two minutes we had until crashing seemed like two hours. All I can remember after the spinning was waking up in the Exodar, a broken one. I took no part in defeating the Burning Legion after we found out that Draenor was destroyed, for returning to a broken Draenor wasn't one of my plans at the time. I stayed in Stormwind and continued learning of the Elements via a Draenei far seer in the Valley of Heroes. When the Alliance started sending soldiers to Northrend for the Lich King campaign, I quickly signed myself up and headed out there. It was the first time I fought against something, and didn't have to run away after I did so. It felt so accomplishing staying out in the Argent Crusade tents with the other soldiers. I made so many friends because of my fire totems that year, specifically someone named Aleze, a full-time Moonkin who I would always fight alongside. We became the best of friends, and later on Aleze told me of an organization named Circle. As soon as Arthas was defeated I traveled home to Stormwind and applied, and guess what? I got in! This was around the time of the Cataclysm, and I was bummed out from the fight against the Lich King. So I decided to sit out on killing Deathwing, and instead I would take up a hobby of Alliance versus Horde combat in Battleground and Arenas. That was fun, and although I wasn't the best at not getting attacked, I still managed to dub myself the Sham and Rogue. A Sham-Rogue. The years of the Cataclysm really changed my life for the good, Circle became a family to me. Which I believe I never really had up until that point. They didn't have to tell me that we were family like the Elders did, it just was what it was. Towards the end of the Cataclysm was when I took up the hobby of Jewelcrafting as well as giving my high-tail hairstyle look a long deserved break, and divided the hair into two tails on both sides. It was a rite of passage in many ways, a coronation to the new life. Pandaria was a new term used for a since long forgotten land that had returned to vision. I continued my hobby of fighting the Horde on Pandaria, but soon gave up on it to fight against Garrosh's Kor'kron. I didn't defeat him, but the main reason I decided to go to Orgrimmar was because of Nazgrim, and also helped in aiding the elements that the Dark Shamans had tortured. The lessons Pandaria had to teach struck me personally, and in a way that had me question who I was, and what I had wanted to become. Going into little detail, I went through a phase of unknown identity. i thought that after all these years i had been someone I was not, but the the events of the Iron Horde coming from the Dark Portal had made me realize that I was still myself. I was still the girl who fought for what she wanted to, and the person who dressed differently all the time to match her personality. Pandaria had also started the legacy of "Saukie's Noodles". A legacy that would last even to Draenor which is where I stop this now. I am here on Draenor once again. I've yet to visit Tuurem, and probably never will. Passing by the village I can see the smoke and broken buildings, so I plan to keep my distance for now. In terms of Talador, I've pledged to work at Auchidoun as a spiritwalker. I am so gifted to be able to enter Auchidoun and help the spirits travel inside to rest in eternal peace. It brings me to peace as well. Currently - First Person Now my life seems to be at ease. I'm a tiara within the Circle organization, I've got some of my best friends beside me, and I can't help but get overwhelmed with happiness from time to time. I know now what I want and who I want to be, and that is just what has happened. I couldn't ask for much more than Circle. I plan to eventually pick my Noodle business back up, as I've let that go a bit. Relationships Saukie isn't interested in a relationship at this point in time. Trivia * Saukie's first day in Stormwind City was not a good one to remember. While she was descending the ramp of the Mage Tower a Sea Gull flew by and knocked her off of it. She broke her arm in the process and has since declared war on the Sea Gulls. Although some members claim to be a part of the Flock of Sea Gulls, she still likes them as long as they do not speak of it. * Saukie's themesong is State of Dreaming by Marina and the Diamonds. (Warning! The link won't create a new tab) Category:Characters Category:Shamans Category:Draenei